elticafandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons
General Information & Culture The dragons of Eltica come in an array of colors, with each color representing a specific 'Brood', or breed of dragon. Each brood, no matter how populous or widespread, have one Patriarch or Matriarch that represents their entire Brood. This individual tends to be the eldest and most powerful of the entire brood, and while they may not be involved in the day to day happenings of all their subjects, it is their duty to protect their group and offer guidance and discipline. Even though each brood has a main ruler, dragons spend most of their time on their own accord, either living by themselves, or in small groups. Some dragons may choose to mate for life with one partner, while others, typically older dragons, tend to acquire several consorts. When choosing a mate, dragons almost always stick to their own broods; blues with blues, reds with reds, ect. Every five years, all the leaders would gather for the Meeting of the Broods, to discuss various topics concerning the dragon race as a whole. Typically, discussions would revolve around any disuputes amongst different broods, including disagreements over land and prey. It was also a chance to reinforce bonds between the leaders, and address any issues that had arrisen in the previous five years. Taboos Differences in culture, beliefes, and habit vary from brood to brood, and from one individual to the next. While one clan of dragons may have a radically different view than another however, there have always been a few basic customs and laws passed down by almost all dragons. Humans - Humans have always been a taboo subject for as along as any dragon can remember. Some dragons living on the coast may have spotted the humans on nearby islands, but the vast majority of the population have never seen them until leaving Usearous during the plague. Many, in fact, believed humans didn't exist, or were creatures greatly exagerated by tales. One thing was consistent though; there was to be no contact with the humans. Mixed Broods - Many families and clans had their own heirarchy and social order established in given regions of Usearous, and most social interactions were restricted to their own brood. While it was common for friendships and alliances to form between members of differing broods (as well as scuffles and outright turf wars), mating with a dragon of another brood was highly taboo. Biology Magic & Gems Dragons are creatures of magic, with each Brood having a specific realm of magic that they can wield. Their magic is greatly amplified by the growth of crystals and gems, which naturally begin to form on any rocky ground where a dragon resides, and which reflect the color of the dragon's Brood. For this reasons, dragons tend to each have their own 'nesting site', where they frequently sleep and keep their clutches, and it is this area where their crystals grow the thickest and resonate with their individual magic. For a dragon to retain their magic and build upon it, they must occasionally consume some of their crystals, particularly if they are going to leave their nesting site for any lengthy period of time. Each brood has its own stronghold, an expanse of land that acts as their territory, and where they hold the most amount of magical power. Depending on their leader, other broods may or may not be welcome to nest in another brood's stronghold. Growth Dragons are eternal creatures that don't suffer from old age, but can still die of mortal wounds and illnesses. All species can fly and breath fire, and depending on their brood, can wield a limited range of magic. Along with fire-breathing, all dragons are capable of shape-shifting into the form of other creatures, including humans. Like fire-breathing, shapeshifting takes time and practice to perfect, and even still, dragons typically retain some draconian features while in other forms. A mature female can produce a clutch of eggs once a year, and depending on her age and strength, can produce anywhere from five to thirty eggs. The eggs will hatch at random intervals, with some hatchlings coming out only a week after being laid, while others in the same clutch can lay dormant for months before breaking free. This allows the parents to devote time and energy to a few hatchlings at a time. Dragons start off very small, being a little larger than the average house cat. During their first three months of life, they are referred to as 'hatchlings'. Between the age of three to twelve months, dragons are known as 'drakes'. This is when they do the most growing, and can reach a maximum size of around ten to fourteen feet, with an additional ten or more feet of tail length, depending on the species. This is also the point where many mature enough to produce their first clutch. After the one year mark, drakes are officially referred to as dragons, and their growth slows down tremendously. Very old dragons are known to be over over fifty feet in length, with an additional fifty to sixty feet of tail. Few dragons grow past such sizes, with the exception of old matriarchs and patriarchs. Diet Dragons are carnivorous, but will also eat vegetation. Hatchlings and drakes require far more food than older dragons, which can go for as long as a month without a meal. The Broods All eight known broods have made landfall on Eltica.